Les Maraudeurs:ma version
by lady serpy'e
Summary: Fic en pause. La troisième version dsl. C'est ma version de l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Ceci n'est pas un SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Préambule**

Vous allez sûrement vous dire: «Une autre fanfiction sur les Maraudeurs!», MAIS si jamais... Venez découvrir _Ma_ version des Maraudeurs! Complètement différente. Si vous êtes audacieux, eh bien! Osez!

**Résumé_ de la fic:_**

Tout sur les Maraudeurs: leurs rencontres, leurs problèmes, leurs amitiés, leurs amours, leurs trahisons et leurs vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Disclamer: Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas. Seul l'histoire m'appartien.

**Titre**

_**Les Maraudeurs:**_

Résumé du chapitre: Leurs premières années à Poudlard: leurs rencontres et leurs peurs.

**Titre:**

_Une rencontre inoubliable:_

Le paysage était magnifique: des montagnes et de la forêt à perte de vue. Le jeune garçon qui regardait par la fenêtre aimait beaucoup la nature jusqu'à...ce petit incident. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux couleurs miel avec un regard lérgèrement mystérieux et il n'était pas très grand. Le regard perdu, il entendit une voix lui demander:

- _Es-tu seul parce que tous les compartiments sont plein et...?_

_Euh...oui... je suis seul... entre._

L'autre garçon s'assit- il était grand, les cheveux noir avec des yeux gris- et se présenta:

_Je m'appelle Sirius Black, _lui dit-il, en lui tendant la main.

_Enchanté, moi c'est Rémus Lupin,_ lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Et la conversation débuta jusqu'au moment où ils furent interrompu par une troisième personne. Il était de la même grandeur que Sirius, les cheveux noirs en bataille avec des yeux bruns et des lunnettes:

_Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir si je peux m'asseoir avec vous?_

_Oui, c'est quoi ton nom? Moi c'est Sirius et lui c'est Rémus.._répond Sirius.

_Enchanté, moi c'est James Potter._ Dit-il en s'assoyant.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, les trois nouveaux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien:

_Mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Il est Directeur du Quartier Général des Aurors. _Dit, avec fierté, James.

_Le mien travaille...en fait... il est Directeur au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprit._

_Mon père, moi, travaille...,_ dit Sirius,_...mph! Si je vous le dis, je vais être obligé de vous tuer._

Lupin et James regardèrent Sirius, mais comprirent qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et que ça devait le déranger plus qu'il en laissait paraître.

Pendant la demi-heure de trajet qui restait, les trois amis firent de plus en plus connaissances.

Arriver au quai, ils se regroupèrent avec les autres premières années et embarquèrent dans une des barques avec un autre jeune garçon qui n'était pas grand, grassouillet, avait les cheveux châtains clair avec les yeux bruns et avait l'air timide.

Quand, au milieu du lac, les trois virent Poudlard, ils furent si impressionnés qu'ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que le choipeaux magique les ramenèrent sur terre.

_Il y a très très longtemps_

_Lorsqu'ils étaient dans leurs temps_

_Ils firent une école_

_Qui, au début, était dans une grange_

_Finit par devenir un problème_

_Salazar ne voulant que du sang pur _

_Se mit à dos les trois autres_

_Et les quita pour son école_

_Serdaigle voulait de l'intelligence_

_Finit par, elle aussi, créer sa propre école_

_Poufsouffle voulait l'égalité_

_Autant dans ses élèves qu'avec ses amis(es)_

_Gryffondor souhaitait avoir des courageux_

_Pour leur inculté le savoir-vivre _

_Disait-il à ses trois compagnons_

_Ne restant que Helga et Godric_

_Ils bâtirent une école _

_Jusqu'à ce que Serdaigle revienne sur sa décision_

_Et Salazar qui créa sa maison se joignit aux trois autres_

_Et finit par créer Poudlard_

_Par ses temps sombres _

_IL ne faut pas oublier que l'amitié_

_Est tout ce qu'il reste _

_Trouver vos vrais amis _

_Ne soyez pas aveuglé_

_Mais prenez le bon chemin_

Le lourd silence qui a suivi la chanson, explique la situation depuis plusieurs années.

Le seul qui, curieusement, souriait était Dumbledore. Il venait d'être nommé directeur de Poudlard et cela avait créé beaucoup de controverse au Ministère de la Magie. Les gens le voyaient comme le prochain Ministre de la Magie et malgré tout l'appui qu'il avait là-bas, il était devenu directeur.Malgré tout, il m'a accepté à l'école malgré le désaccord des professeurs et du Ministre de la Magie. pensa Lupin. McGonnagall commenca à appeler les élèves :

_- Black, Sirius..._il s'avanca et prit le chapeau..._ je te_ _verrais à_ _Serpentard puisque tu es un Black et qu'ils sont tous passés par cette maison...mais tu m'as l'air plutôt courageux pour ça...je vais t'envoyer à.. __**Gryffondor.** _

_Evans, Lily...**Gryffondor**._

James la regarda et se dit :¨Elle est tellement belle!¨et la regarda s'asseoir.

_Lupin, John Rémus..._Le jeune garçon s'avanca et mit le chapeau sur sa tête_...mmm..je vois beaucoup d'intelligence et beaucoup de qualité pour t'envoyer à Serdaigle...mais...tu as le courage de Gryffondor...mmmm.. je vais t'envoyer à __**Gryffondor.**_

_Potter, James..._le brun s'avanca et vint pour mettre le chapeau...**_Gryffondor._**

_Rogue, Severus...**Serpentard.**_

_Pettigrow, Peter...mmm... je te verrais à Pouffsoufle...mais... tu à **l'air** courageux...**Gryffondor. **_

Quand le dernier élève fut nommé, le festin commença! Les assiettes se remplirent de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient y avoir : porc, boeuf, poulet et tout le reste.

-_ Au moins, nous allons être tous les trois ensembles._

_- Nous allons avoir les mêmes cours_, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin,_ ce qui veut dire que..._

_- Vive les mauvais coups!_ Cria Lupin.

Dès que les assiettes se furent vider, les desserts apparurent. Des mousses au chocolat, des tartes aux pommes, crèmes glacées à plusieurs saveurs, des beignes, des fruits et des gâteaux.

_- J'espère être avec vous deux dans le dortoir._ Dit James.

- _Ne vous étonnez pas si vous êtes séparés. Je ne vous le souhaite pas, mais c'est quelque chose qui arrive. Moi je suis Sir Nicholas de Minmsy._ Dit le fantôme.

- _Boujour._ Dirent les trois jeunes garçons.

- _Mes parents sont des sorciers, malgré que je croyais que ma mère était moldu, mais c'est une sorcière._ Dit Lupin.

Lorsque leurs assiettes se vidèrent, Dumbledore se leva et commenca son discours:

_Chers anciens et nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette année, l'école à un nouvel arbre et il est formellement **interdit** de s'en approcher. Il peut-être très dangereux de s'en approcher puisque c'est un Saule Cogneur. Il est toujours **formellement** interdit d'aller de la forêt interdite. Pour la première année, je vais vous dire de faire, en ces temps sombres, attention à qui vous parler et avec qui vous vous tenez. Choississez vos amis et vos partenaires! Vous devez vous méfier des gens qui veulent vous donnez le pouvoir facilement et dites-vous qu'il y a une attrappe à quelque part. Le pouvoir s'acquiert en approfondissent ses connaissances et non en s'entretuant. Je vais finir en vous souhaitant une bonne année scolaire._

Les élèves se levèrent et suivirent leur préfet jusqu'à leur salle comune.

_Mot de passe, _dit la grosse dame.

_Courage, _dit le préfet.

_Le mot de passe?_

_Eh! Oui, il y a un mot de passe. _

_Tu ne le savais pas, Rémus?_

_Non. Je n'était pas au courant._

Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon et arrivèrent dans leur chambre. Il y avait cinq lits à baldaquins avec des rideaux de velours rouge. En arrivant dans la chambre, ils virent le même petit garçon qui était dans leurs barques et un autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. En ne sachant pas qui était le garçon, ils lui demandèrent son nom:

_Tu étais dans notre barque, toi? _Demanda Lupin

_Euh...oui...c'est que je n'avais..._dit-il avec une voix inquiète.

_Oui...mais c'est quoi ton nom?_

_Moi...euh...ces Peter...Peter Pettigrow et toi?_

_Moi, c'est Rémus, lui c'est Sirius et lui c'est James. Et toi?_ Dit-il en se tournant vers l'autre chambrier.

_Moi, c'est Armétis Axley._ Dit le jeune. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des yeux bruns et il était de taille moyenne.

Les trois nouveaux amis se regardèrent et comprirent que ce dernier n'allait pas bien s'entendre avec eux. Ils virent leur valises sur leur lit respectif et se couchèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lue, malgré l'avoir publié trois fois!! Merçi pour vos reviews et encore une fois, merci à ma grande amie qui m'a corrigé et relue.Pour ce qui est du retard, je suis réellement désolée, mais j'ai eue un contre-temps suivit d'une panne d'inspiration.

* * *

**

**Deuxième chapitre:**

C'était une morne et somnolente journée, le ciel, qui à l'ordinaire était d'un bleu cyan, était de couleur fuligineuse. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer une forme indécise de château. Ce château était immense et spectaculaire.

La troisième année de cet immense château avait commencé, cela faisait deux mois. Les deux premières années s'étaient très bien déroulées, malgré trois nouveaux inséparables : Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et James Potter. Ils étaient devenus de vrais petits diablotins. Ils ne faisaient que des petites farces très drôles, rien de bien méchant!

Sirius, qui était le plus beau des trois, s'amusait beaucoup de son charme. Cette année, il jouait au poste de poursuiveurs pour l'équipe de Quidditch et il avait commencé à draguer les filles de la même année que lui. Il prenait cela comme un jeu. Malgré les nombreux avertissements de Lupin, il n'allait jamais jusqu'à les laisser tomber amoureuse. Quant à James, il avait bien changé depuis deux ans. Il n'était plus le petit garçon sage d'il y a deux ans, depuis qu'il avait commencé à se tenir avec ses deux meilleurs amis. À partir de sa deuxième année, il était devenu attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor. Sirius et Lupin riaient constamment de James, car ce dernier commençait à avoir la tête qui enflait.

Depuis le début d'année, il y avait un quatrième membre qui s'y était ajouté : Peter Pettigrow. Ils étaient devenus quatre inséparables qui aimaient beaucoup taquiner servilo, alias Severus Rogue, comme ils l'avaient affectueusement surnommé. Quant à Rémus, il étudiait beaucoup trop, selon les deux autres. Par contre, il était toujours prêt à faire des mauvais coups. Malgré le fait qu'il cachait un lourd secret, Rémus s'en sortait très bien. Jusqu'au jour où...

_Flash-Back :  
« Il faut que je me rende au saule… c'est urgent... je vais me... j'ai mal… je ne tiens plus debout et je perds mon souffle... je souffre et j'ai besoin d'aide… je manque de souffle et je commence ? voir du noir… je vais... » Le garçon tomba dans l'herbe sans se relever. Une jeune fille, qui passait par cet endroit, découvrit le jeune garçon étendu et ensanglanté. Tout en s'approchant de lui, elle remarqua que ce n'était plus un jeune, mais un... « Oh! Mon Dieu!... C'est un loup, mais o? est passé l'enfant... mais c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui! Et... la for?t interdite est tout pr?s... Je vais aller chercher l'infirmi?re. » Et elle se précipita ? l'infirmerie. Quand l'infirmi?re arriva devant l'arbre, il n'y avait plus personne et l'infirmi?re sut de qui il s'agissait, la raison et o? il était parti.  
Fin du flash back._

Depuis ce jour, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait vu. De plus, elle ne sortait plus le soir près de la forêt interdite. Deux jours plus tard, Rémus revint de ses ''vacances'' de Pâques. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à revoir Lily et il craignait cette rencontre. Tout en marchant vers le huitième étage, le jeune adolescent se posait des questions : qu'allait-il lui dire? Le savait-elle? En avait-elle parlé? Si oui, à qui? Arrivé au huitième étage, il y avait un tableau d'une grosse dame habillée d'une robe rose qui dormait. Derrière ce portrait, il y avait une grande salle, qui habituellement était remplie d'élèves. Il devait être treize heures, quand les quatre compères entrèrent dans la salle. Lily était assise près du feu et lisait un livre. Quand Lupin la vit, il se mit à rougir et bredouilla quelque chose en montant dans le dortoir. Lily le suivit et Sirius vit une excellente occasion de prendre le divan.

_- Alors James, es-tu toujours d'accord pour le petit plan que je t'ai proposé?_ Lui demanda Sirius.

_- Je te le répète encore, Sirius, je veux toujours le faire, mais que veux-tu faire?_ Lui demanda James.

_- Ah! Tu vas le savoir plus tard. J'ai eu l'idée du siècle!_ Lui dit-il, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Lupin, qui redescendait, avait tout entendu de la conversation :

_- Il y a dans l'air une odeur de mauvais coup et je ne suis même pas invité! C'est quoi cette escroquerie?_ Demanda un Lupin, avec son air le plus sérieux, ce qui donna un malaise chez les deux autres et fit rire Lupin.

_- Euh… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... c'est juste que… mais pourquoi tu ris?_ Demanda un Sirius confus.

_- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…_ répondit un Lupin qui se retenait pour ne plus rire… _vous voulez faire un mauvais coup aux filles. De quelle maison s'agit-il, car avec le coup de vendredi, mettre des araignées dans les lits, j'espère que vous allez changer de maison?_ Lupin, ne pouvant plus se retenir, se mit à rire à chaudes larmes. D'autant plus que l'idée de vendredi soir, venait de lui!

Sirius finirent par expliquer son plan aux deux autres et ils acceptèrent avec un gros sourire aux lèvres.

Vers minuit moins cinq, James et Rémus attendaient Sirius devant la cheminée, qui était partis chercher les couleuvres. Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius arriva et ils partirent vers la salle commune des Pouffsoufles. Ils rentrèrent, avec une certaine difficultés et avec précautions car dans certaines chambres les filles dormaients, et ils placèrent trois couleuvres dans chaque lits. Le lendemain matin, dans les alentours des dix-heures trente, ils virent la directrice de Pouffsoufles rentrer dans la salle commune paniquée et se diriger vers McGonnagall, leurs directrice de maison. Le regard déterminée, elle se leva et se mit à hurler:

_- POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT_.

Tout les trois se levèrent avec un petit sourire amusé, et se dirigèrent derrière la directrice pour aller dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière fois qu'ils y mettaient les pieds!!

* * *

**Ce chapitre a été plus long car je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite(et je ne le suis toujours pas...). J'espère qu'ils vas vous plaires!! La suite est en cours d'écriture et pour une fois, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque!!!**


End file.
